Carry Me
by We.Do.It.In.The.Dark.StageCrew
Summary: When you can't walk you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, then you find someone to carry you.


**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN A THING! **

**The quote that is repeated is from Fire Fly, a show that fox canceled. Stupid Fox. Anyho, enjoy! **

* * *

**Carry Me**

"When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, you find someone to carry you."

Sirius said that. We were sitting by the fire at Order headquarters. The conversation had grown down, and I was quiet. Then suddenly, he said that. I was kind of surprised, and I asked what he meant.

He said, "Harry, it means that there will always be someone there to help you. It means there will always be someone there to catch you when you fall."

I got kind of scared then. Quietly, after a minute or two, I said, "Are you leaving?" He smiled and said, no, that he wasn't leaving. He was just going to "keep crawling" as he put it.

"When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, you find someone to carry you."

He said that often after that night. It became a greeting, a goodbye, a conversation starter. To us, I guess, it meant love, because we were saying that we would always be there for each other.

The night in Umbridge's office, when I talked to him in the fire, he said, "When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, you know the rest." It was the last time I ever heard him say it.

He died a few months later, in the Ministry. I wasn't there to carry him. I guess I've never forgiven myself.

After Dumbledore died, I decided that if I had to face my enemy's, I might as well face my friends first. I found Sirius' things packed into boxes; Hermione or Ron must have packed them up, I don't know which one. I couldn't do it myself.

I found a letter in one of the boxes. It was addressed to me.

_Harry,_

_I guess I've stopped crawling. Don't worry, because there was always someone there to carry me. _

_Never forget what I said. Because there will always be someone there to carry you, to help you, to catch you when you fall. _

_I was always there, ready to carry you, but you never needed it. You always kept crawling. And you never stop. _

_Sirius_

I cried after I read it, and I've never forgotten what he said.

During the war, his words were a motto to me and my troops. It was like a prayer to us; we said it before every meal, and before every mission. It's what kept us going.

The war was hard for some people. Dean Thomas had a breakdown one day, screaming that his arms were gone, and that we had to go back for his arms. He was never the same. One day it was his arms, the next his legs, and the day after that, he was screaming about going blind.

He damn near caused Ginny Weasley to breakdown. She was hit with a curse, and it rendered her leg useless. I found her leaning against a tree, crying. Dean was a few feet away, screaming about his arms. I found her, and she looked up at me, crying, and says, "How can you do it? Harry, how can you not give up?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you." She calmed down after that.

But that was war. Sometimes I carried people, and well, sometimes they carried me. Now, the war is long over, Voldemort long dead, and I still crawled, but only barely.

As you read this, you know I'm gone, died for some reason or another. I've stopped crawling, as Sirius would say. And now, well, now I'm asking you, my friends, to carry me a bit further. Carry me home.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, that's why I'm dis-claiming it...

As a warning, the fic doesn't have a definite ship. It portrays love in a different way. It portrays the love a son has for a father, and the love someone has for their friends...I know it's not terribly romantic, but that love exists all the same. Please enjoy, and please review! Thanks!

-------------------------------

bCarry Me/b

"When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, you find someone to carry you."

Sirius said that. We were sitting by the fire at Order headquarters. The conversation had grown down, and I was quiet. Then suddenly, he said that. I was kind of surprised, and I asked what he meant.

He said, "Harry, it means that there will always be someone there to help you. It means there will always be someone there to catch you when you fall."

I got kind of scared then. Quietly, after a minute or two, I said, "Are you leaving?" He smiled and said, no, that he wasn't leaving. He was just going to "keep crawling" as he put it.

"When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, you find someone to carry you."

He said that often after that night. It became a greeting, a goodbye, a conversation starter. To us, I guess, it meant love, because we were saying that we would always be there for each other.

The night in Umbridge's office, when I talked to him in the fire, he said, "When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, well, you know the rest." It was the last time I ever heard him say it.

He died a few months later, in the Ministry. I wasn't there to carry him. I guess I've never forgiven myself.

After Dumbledore died, I decided that if I had to face my enemy's, I might as well face my friends first. I found Sirius' things packed into boxes; Hermione or Ron must have packed them up, I don't know which one. I couldn't do it myself.

I found a letter in one of the boxes. It was addressed to me.

iHarry,

I guess I've stopped crawling. Don't worry, because there was always someone there to carry me.

Never forget what I said. Because there will always be someone there to carry you, to help you, to catch you when you fall.

I was always there, ready to carry you, but you never needed it. You always kept crawling. And you never stop.

Sirius/i

I cried after I read it, and I've never forgotten what he said.

During the war, his words were a motto to me and my troops. It was like a prayer to us; we said it before every meal, and before every mission. It's what kept us going.

The war was hard for some people. Dean Thomas had a breakdown one day, screaming that his arms were gone, and that we had to go back for his arms. He was never the same. One day it was his arms, the next his legs, and the day after that, he was screaming about going blind.

He damn near caused Ginny Weasley to breakdown. She was hit with a curse, and it rendered her leg useless. I found her leaning against a tree, crying. Dean was a few feet away, screaming about his arms. I found her, and she looks up at me, crying, and says, "How can you do it? Harry, how can you not give up?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "When you can't walk, you crawl, and when you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you." She calmed down after that.

But that was war. Sometimes I carried people, and well, sometimes they carried me. Now, the war is long over, Voldemort long dead, and I still crawled, but only barely.

As you read this, you know I'm gone, died for some reason or another. I've stopped crawling, as Sirius would say. And now, well, now I'm asking you, my friends, to carry me a bit further. Carry me home.

-------------------

I know, I know. It's a sad one. And there is no real ship. I wrote this after watching an episode of Firefly, a show that fox canceled. The quote that is always repeated is from the show. I realize that it has no real ship. I know, shame on me. But it does portray the love that Harry felt for Sirius, and the love he has for all his friends. I think the message is powerful and moving, that's why I wrote it. Please don't hate me for not having a real ship. If you do, on the other hand, hate me, that's fine too. Please review and tell me what you think. I truly appreciate it.

I promise the next one shot will be a happy one. I'm leaning toward Harry/Ginny or George/Alicia. Post with you're suggestions...I would love to hear them. Thanks!

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! THANKS!**


End file.
